Teach Me
by CSM
Summary: Post 4x22. Finn goes to New York after Rachel's audition and he finds out just how much the idea of him being a teacher turns Rachel on.


**Title:** Teach Me

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** **Post 4x22. Finn goes to New York after Rachel's audition and he finds out just how much the idea of him being a teacher turns Rachel on (Rated M)**

**AN: Got this prompt on tumblr. its pure smut.**

* * *

**Teach Me**

* * *

She walks out of the building her heart still racings, as the cool Spring air hits against her face, she doesn't even bother to button up her coat, her entire body feels like its on fire, buzzing with endorphins, the thrill that comes with auditioning still over taking her body. She tugs her phone out of the pocket of her coat, breathing in deeply, she sees she has two text messages, and smiles when she sees a good luck from Shelby. She makes a mental note to call her mother when she gets home. Her heart flutters when she sees the next message from Finn, a simple 'Break a Leg' making her heart leap and she knows the hidden message behind his message and she doesn't even reprimands herself from the warm blush that covers her cheeks. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart rate, this time _not_ from her audition. After three years, her heart still races after the first time Finn uttered those words to her all those years ago, the meaning not lost to her.

"Rachel!"

She looks up startled not expecting to hear that familiar voice. She breaks out into a smile as she sees Finn running towards her slightly out of breath, his duffle bag slung across his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I took the wrong subway and ended going in the wrong direction and by the time I realized I had to go back and it was just a mess." Finn says with a shake of his head, "Anyway how was it?"

Rachel laughs as she jumps into his arms, startling Finn to say the least, but he wraps his arms around her waist, spinning them before he places her back on the ground, "I'm guessing it went well?"

"I won't boast, but I did bring a few people to tears." Rachel says brightly, when Finn sends her a pointed look she laughs, "Okay fine, I totally nailed it."

Finn laughs as he throws an arm over her shoulder as they make their way down the busy streets of New York, "I knew you would have knocked their socks off."

Rachel giggles at his words, pressing up against him when a rowdy New Yorker zooms by them, not even seeing Rachel. Finn grip tightens around her, pulling her to him, "I don't think I'll ever get use to the speed at which people move here."

Rachel laughs as she pulls away, so her face is not pressed up against his chest as they continue to walk. She looks up at him and smiles, "You're taller than half the people here."

"Yea, but they are so rough." Finn says with a shake of his head. He takes her hand and pulls her closer to him out of the way of a dude on a bike that rides by, way too close to Rachel for Finn's comfort, "Hey!"

Rachel laughs tugging Finn away from running after the biker, "You get use to it, and learn to be aware of everyone, even if they aren't really aware of you. I'm sure within a few weeks you'll be a natural, knocking over some unsuspected average height person."

"Hey, we promised no planning until I find out for sure." Finn says sternly.

"Finn, you already got accepted! This is just a formality, and interview for them to woo you." Rachel says proudly grinning up at him, "Did I mention how proud I am of you?"

Finn grins sheepishly, "You may have mentioned it once or twice since I told you. But this isn't an interview to woo me, this is an interview for the scholarship I'm hoping to get. I haven't even told my mom yet, she thinks I'm still in school in the middle of mid terms."

"I know. You don't want to jinx it." Rachel says nodding in understanding, she points at the coffee shop and Finn nods as they stop by the traffic light, silently agreeing, "I swear you have more superstitions than there are in Broadway."

Finn looks down at her his eyebrow rising at her statement, "Really Rach? Do you really want to get into the number of superstitions you've made sure to avoid over the years?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Fare point, but we're talking about you, not me. This scholarship is only offered to 20 prospective students out of the state, and _you_ were invited back for interview. This is a _huge_ deal Finn, don't sell yourself short, this is an _amazing_ opportunity."

Finn smiles sheepishly his cheeks reddening at her praises. When the light turns red, he grabs her hand as they make their way across the street, Rachel's own cheeks pinking up at the gesture, Finn doesn't even seem to realize what he's done as he continues to talk like its no big deal that he's holding her head. Part of Rachel feels like she's 15 all over again and she and Finn are going on their first date, "It is kind of cool, and this scholarship is all expenses paid, NYU will even pay for my _food _and stuff. I didn't know food would have been included in it."

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly at the excitement in his tone, stepping through the door Finn holds out for her, "This scholarship will pay not only your tuition, board and books but yet you are more concerned with the fact that you get free food."

"Hey! University food is expensive!" Finn protests, "I've been living on grilled cheese sandwiches since I started school."

"You sound as though you ate something other than that while you worked at McKinely." Rachel points out, squealing when Finn tries to tickle her, "Hey! Stop it!"

"If the two of you aren't going to order, can you please take that to the nearest hotel room?" A short stout man pipes up angrily behind them, "Some of us would actually like place our orders."

Rachel cheeks turn crimson as Finn quickly prattles off an order to the barista, his own cheeks red as he avoids eye contact with Rachel. Neither of them says anything until they get their order and they make their way to an empty table.

"I guess you don't mess with New Yorkers and their coffee?" Finn offers sheepishly.

Rachel laughs, her cheeks still red, grateful he doesn't acknowledge the insinuation the man that yelled at them had make, "That's lesson two on how to survive in New York."

To her utter surprise Finn smirks at her leaning forward, "There is a course I have to take? Are you offering to teach me, _miss_ Berry?"

"It depends." Rachel says slyly sending him a grin over her coffee cup. She's still getting use to this overly confident Finn, but she cant' say it doesn't turn her on immensely, "I only have well behaved students. I don't take kindly to delinquents, especially people who want to run after innocent New York cyclist."

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at her words and smirks across the table at her, "I'm sure you can think of ways to keep me in line."

"Finn!" Rachel says scandalized, her entire face flaming, not only at his words but also at the fact that her mind went places it really shouldn't be going, especially not in a small coffee house in New York.

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at her, casually taking a sip of his coffee, "Did I say something wrong?"

Rachel freezes at his overly cocky tone, her eyes narrowing, "Oh _that's_ how its going to be. Well, two can play that game Finn Hudson."

She expects him to back down after that, after all Finn usually gets nervous when her competitive nature rares its head, but to her surprise yet again Finn simply smiles at her as he licks his lips, the slow movement of Finn's tongue running against his top lip making Rachel's body heat up when she imagines what else he can do with his tongue. "Are you suggesting I keep _you_ in line then?"

Rachel gasps not expecting him to turn the tables on her before she can even play her own cards. She drinks the last of her coffee, and smirks at him, "You couldn't handle me."

She smirks in satisfaction as Finn splutters at her words, most of his coffee spilling all over him. Clearly he was not expecting her to retaliate quiet like that, he wipes the coffee stain as best he can with a few napkins, "Seems like I have to teach you a thing or two."

At his words Rachel frowns not liking the implication of them, "There are things you have learned recently? New things I mean?"

Finn smile falters as he looks at her in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Rachel bites her lip, "I mean, have you…was there…these things you've learned did you learn them from someone else?"

Finn eyes widen, finally catching on to what she's asking, "_Oh_…no! I was just keeping up the banter, you know flirting with you….Hang on. All of _this_ wasn't something you learned from that asshole right?"

It's Rachel's turn to look embarrassed at his words, "No! No I was never that comfortable with him to flirt, not like this kind…I mean we flirted obviously but…"

"Okay stop, I don't need to know how you found a doorknob attractive." Finn says, quickly cutting her off before she can continue.

Rachel bites her lip, looking at Finn nervously, "Finn what are we doing?"

"I'm sorry." Finn apologizes, "Things were going great, then I started to flirt with you and I was out of line."

"No!" Rachel protests, her outburst not only surprising Finn, but also herself. She smiles sheepishly, "I enjoyed it. I wouldn't have encouraged it if I was uncomfortable. You could never make me uncomfortable Finn. I'm sorry I implied that you may have been with someone else. I know you haven't been…since we…since the wedding."

"I'm sorry I got defensive about the doorknob. I don't need to know what the two of you did or didn't do. That's in the past." Finn says his voice hard and his body tense, "Especially since we talked about all of _that_ months ago."

Rachel nods as she gets to her feet, "C'mon we've got to head home, I want to take you to dinner tonight, we have to celebrate and we can't do that when you have on a coffee stained shirt."

Finn smiles at her words as he follows her out of the coffee house, his hand resting on the small of her back as he ushers her out. He leans forward, his breath tickling her neck as he speaks, his voice playful, "Some girl made me spill coffee all over my new shirt. I'm still trying to figure out how she's going to repay me."

Finn grins as he watches Rachel's neck turn red at his words. She clears her throat, and tilts her head back to smile at him coyly, "I'm sure she is willing to do _anything_ to make it up to you."

Finn coughs at her words, her forwardness pleasantly surprising him. He breathes in deeply mindful that they are in the crowded New York streets and they shouldn't be flirting this brazenly in public. He pinches Rachel's sides grinning when she squeals, never loosing her footing, "You're evil you know that right?"

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly at this words, throwing her head back, before they can head down the stairs towards the subway she stops and turns to face Finn smirking up at him, "If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen."

"I hope you know I enjoy playing with fire." Finn speaks softly his voice thick with need.

He takes a step towards her so that that she's pressed up against the wall, and he's looming over her. The busy commuters don't even away of their little power play going on. Finn grabs Rachel's chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head towards his, "Is this okay?"

Rachel moans softly, her eyes fluttering closed as her arms wraps around his waist tugging him so he's flushed against her body, "We probably shouldn't…but I can't…."

Finn groans when she grinds up against him, going on her tip toes as she nips his bottom lip with her teeth. He places his hands on her shoulders pushing off her body and putting some distance between them, "Fuck, Rach I was talking about the flirting. We're standing in the middle of a busy New York street."

Rachel's cheeks redden at his words, as she leans against the wall. She's too embarrassed to even think about her hair touching the dirty wall, as she looks at Finn whose pupil's are dilated as her looks at her through heavy eyelids, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Finn cups her cheek, kissing her tenderly, "It's okay. We've been both riling each other up since the coffee house."

Rachel smiles, getting on her tiptoes and pressing a brief kiss to his lips and then proceeds to tug him down the stairs of the subway entrance. "Let's go."

Finn laughs tightening his grip on her hand as he allows her to pull him to their docking platform. Finn wraps his arms around her waist resting his head by her ear, "What's the rush?"

Rachel sighs as his breath tickles her overheated skin, "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson for making you spill coffee all over your shirt?"

Finn gulps at the implications of her words, his grip on her waist tightening slightly. He was all for the flirting, getting a little bolder with each comment, but he never expected her to be so onboard with this, almost encouraging it. He's never been more turned on in his life and he's cursing the fact that their commute is almost 45 minutes long. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Tell me how you're going to keep me in line." Rachel whispers in his ear, tugging his earlobe between her teeth just before they walk onto the subway, she tugs him towards the back seat, grinning at him over her shoulders.

Finn gulps as they sit in the very back row, Rachel's thigh pressed up against him, her dress riding up slightly. When he sees two middle age men looking across at them he scowls, throwing his duffle bag over their laps. He glares at the two men, and its not until they both walk away that Finn turns his attention back to Rachel. Her cheeks are still flushed as she smiles at him sheepishly, "Sorry, the subway is not the place for us to be discussing this."

Finn chuckles as he takes her hand kissing her knuckles, "I don't want to be arrested on my first day in New York cause some creepy ass dude is looking at you funny. Besides, _I'm_ not the one that's going to be restrained tonight."

Rachel bites her lip at his words, shifting in her seat restlessly, "Stop teasing me."

Finn smirks as he places his hand on her knee, making small circles on her knee cap, "You're not the only tease in this relationship."

Rachel looks at him thoughtfully, stopping his ministrations as she looks at him seriously, "Is that, what this is? What we are?"

"I hope so." Finn says truthfully, forgoing their playful banter to address their issue seriously. "I know we still have to talk, but you know you're it for me Rach and..."

Rachel smiles at him tugging his face towards hers and kissing him soundly on the lips, "I want this too. We have all weekend to talk about us, before your interview on Monday. I want you to know, no matter the outcome of that, or whatever you decide to do. I want this, I want us to work this time."

"Me too." Finn says truthfully kissing her once again, both of them pulling away when the little old lady in front of them clears her throat obnoxiously to gain their attention.

0oooooo0

Rachel moans loudly as Finn slams her up against the front door after he slides it shut, his duffle bag dropping to the floor. Her hands are tangled up in his hair as she tugs at it roughly as she slips her tongue between his lip moaning when he sucks on it, "Finn."

"Baby." Finn moans out, his hands that are cupping her ass squeezing it tightly, "Oh god."

"Finn, wait." Rachel says breathlessly as she pulls back, still in his arms.

Finn looks at her his lips swollen and his chest heaving, "Too fast?"

Rachel laughs as she slides down his body, standing before him, she turns the lock on the door and then grabs him by the v of his shirt, tugging him towards her bedroom, "Did I ever tell you how much the idea of you being a teacher turns me on?"

Finn eyes widen as he kicks off his shoes, his socks sliding against the floor, "I gathered that much after our little exchange in the coffee house."

Rachel grins as she tugs him into the room, her hand going to the wrap of her dress, "I seem to remember someone promising me to keep me in line. Isn't that right _mister_ Hudson."

Finn smirks at her words, he grabs her hand stopping her before she can take the dress off, "Did I say you could lose the dress? You're so defiant."

Rachel giggles as she clasps her hands, placing it in front of her, "Sorry sir."

At that particular word, they both frown, Rachel's nose wrinkling, "Too much?"

"Yea, the title thing freaks me out." Finn says sheepishly, he takes a step towards Rachel wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his, "We're Finn and Rachel, no one else."

"I agree." Rachel says with a smile.

She goes on her tip toes to kiss him, she suddenly gasps when feels a soft smack against her ass. She pulls back and looks at Finn who's smirking down at her, his hand rubbing her ass through her dress, "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

She giggles at his words, moaning softly as he massages her ass cheeks, " I have been pretty bad today."

"I'm going to have to put you in your place." Finn says in mock seriousness, smacking her ass lightly yet again, "Hey, before we start. If there is anything you are uncomfortable with…"

Rachel cuts him off with her lips against his, "I will let you know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel then smiles at him grinding against his hands, "You were saying?"

"I think you forgot who's the teacher." Finn whispers against her ear as he squeezes her ass tightly, grinding against her, her heels providing the perfect height fro them.

He then takes a step back holding the strap of her dress tugging it roughly as the dress comes apart, hanging limping at Rachel's sides. Finn groans when he realizes Rachel isn't wearing a bra. He licks his lips as he cups he breast easing the dress of with his other hand, "Naughty girl, not wearing bra."

"It's…oh god." Rachel moans when Finn tugs her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Good girl's know to wear bras," Finn whispers just as he smacks Rachel's ass again, this time his hand hitting bare flesh, "God you're hot."

Rachel moans as she grinds back against Finn's hand, she grips the tail of Finn's shirt tugging it lightly, "I think you have on too many clothes."

"Uh-huh." Finn says with a tsk as he slaps her ass again, earning a moan in response, "I'm the one that decides what clothes we wear."

Rachel just nods her head, gasping when Finn lowers his mouth to her breast, his tongue flickering against her hard nipple before lips encase her breast sucking on it hard. "Finn…oh god…"

Finn rubs his hand over her ass, slipping his fingers between her ass cheeks, rubbing it down to her slit pressing against it as she moans loudly, her hips rocking against him. He tugs on the string of her thongs, the elastic slapping against her ass cheek, "This needs to go, but the heels stay on."

Rachel grins at his request, slowly taking a step back as she lowers her underwear and stepping out of it, so she's only standing in front of him in just her heels. Her hair is a mess on top of her head, he lips swollen and her entire body flushed. Finn feels his own pants tighten. He adjusts his pants as he gestures for her to turn around. He hisses when her round ass stares back at him, slight red from his slaps, he unzips his pants, pulling out his cock as he starts to rub it, gazing at her ass, moaning as she clenches it in front of him.

He smacks her lightly again, "None of that."

"Finn." Rachel moans, "Do something, please."

He smiles at her placing his hands on her waist as he gently moves her to the bed, so her knees are pressed against it. He places his hand on her back moving her so she's bent over her elbows resting on the bed. He leans over her kissing up her back before he kisses the side of her neck, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Rachel moans out as Finn's hand begin to wander down her back, his thumb brushing between her ass cheeks again as she starts pushing against his hand, "Finn please."

Finn rubs her ass massaging both cheeks, pulling them apart to see how wet she is, he bites his lip, his finger trialing down Rachel's wet slit, slowly easing in, both of them moaning loudly, "Finn, oh god."

Finn pushes another finger in and slowly starts pumping in and out of Rachel's pussy, his other hand squeezing her ass, massaging it. She moans out, her breasts pressed against the bed as she grinds back on Finn hand, he can feel her clenching around his fingers." Baby, more."

At her request, Finn slaps her ass again, "Remember, I'm in charge."

Rachel just moans in response as she grips the bedsheet tightly her ass moving up and down, trying to get some kind of friction. She groans when Finn pulls his fingers out, but before she can complain, Finn lines himself up behind her and slowly slides his cock between her folds. They both moan loudly at that, Finn waiting for Rachel to adjust to him, once she gives him the okay he slowly begins moving his hips against hers, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back again.

"Oh yess, Finn oh god." Rachel mutters as she raises her hips meeting him with each thrust. "Oh harder baby."

That's all the invitation Finn needs as he picks up his pace slamming into Rachel, his balls slapping against her ass as she screams his name, pleading with him to continue. Finn grips Rachel waist to steady himself as he begins to slam faster and faster his hips grinding against her, his cock moving in and out of her pussy so fast, she barely has time to react. He pulls out all the way before he slams back in again, Rachel screaming each time, she presses her face into the mattress moaning loudly as he continues. He raises his hand slapping her ass again and he feels as her muscles clenching around his cock. She's panting his name, as she rocks back against him, Finn feels his cock tighten and he knows he's close, he slips his hand between their bodies as he begins to massage her clit, groaning as she starts to spasm around him screaming his name. Her orgasm triggering his own.

Rachel collapses onto the bed, Finn still inside of her as he collapses on top of her, when she moans softly, he quickly gets off of her rolling onto the other side of the bed, his jeans now hanging at his ankles. He kicks off his jeans and tugs off his shirt crawling over to Rachel who is still lying prone on the bed, "Baby, are you okay?"

When he only gets a groan in response, Finn bites his lip worried that he may have hurt her, "Rach? Fuck, did I hurt you?"

"No…I'm just…wow." Rachel says breathless as she raises her head too look across at him, "That was….wow."

Finn smirks as places a kiss on her damp brow, "Don't move."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." Rachel confesses,

She sighs as Finn slips off her heels one by one. Finn then crawls onto the bed, gathering Rachel's tired body in his arms as he moves them to the head of the bed. Rachel snuggles up against his equally sticky body smiling lazily at him, "Do I get an A+?"

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at her words pressing a kiss to her forehead, "The teacher thing turns you on that much?"

Rachel bites her lip, "More than you know. Amazing sex aside, I'm glad you're here."

Finn laughs as she kisses his bare chest, before gazing up at him, her eyes fluttering closed ever so often, "With a welcome like that, who wouldn't want to move to New York."

"Finn!" Rachel protests, but then laughs knowing he's only kidding. She looks up at him seriously, "I'm really glad you're here Finn."

"Me too Rach." Finn says truthfully, as he kisses her soundly on the lips.

* * *

Reviews are love :)


End file.
